The present invention relates to an electronic watch of the solid state type which does not comprise any movable mechanical element except for control elements which are manually operable for permitting control of the watch operations.
Electronic components or modules of watches are very sensible to humidity. It therefore is desirable to protect such components or modules in an efficient manner and independently from the watch protection ensured by the casing because the tightness of the watch casing is obtained only by means of expensive manufacture. This especially is true if the watch comprises, as is the case with most electronic watches, control devices which must be operable outside of the case. Such control devices can, for instance, operate to effect display of the time hour which is obtained by means of diodes. Such control devices may serve for correction of the date, in the case of calender-watches, or for the lighting of the display device in the case of watches with passive display device comprising liquid crystal cells.